French Kiss
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Simon thinks that French girls are just plain rude. So when a foreign exchange girl from Paris moves to California, Simon is displeased. But what happens when the two begin to develop a crush on each other?
1. Chapter 1: Foreign Exchange

A/N: New story! Not a horror, total lovey-dovey junk. I'm practicing my French, so some will be in it(I mean little things, not like a whole chapter). Here you go!

French Kiss

Chapter 1: Foreign Exchange

The bell rung and Simon found a desk and sat in it. He was in his French class, a class he shared with Alvin. They each needed a language course to receive credit. Theodore was not with them, as he had taken a language course his freshman year.

Simon scoffed at the words on the board. They read: "échange d'étudiants étrangers d'arrive demain." He knew what they said; he was very good at speaking and reading French, unlike Alvin, who only knew one phrase.

The teacher pointed to the board. "Can anyone tell me what the board says?" Simon raised his hand immediately. "Simon?"

He lowered his hand. "It says 'New foreign exchange student arrives tomorrow'."

"Very good, Simon. Bon travail." She said. "Yes we have a new girl coming tomorrow all the way from Paris. Isn't that exciting?"

All the boys started talking at once, about the same thing: French girl. They began calling "dibs".

Simon did not agree. Of all the novels- both fiction and nonfiction- he had read, French girls were cruel and heartless and all they wanted was sex. Simon chuckled. All they ever wanted.

"How 'bout it, Si?" Alvin nudged him. "French girl!"

Simon shook his head. "No thanks, Alvin."

Alvin looked surprised. "Are you gay?" He asked. "It's a French girl we're talking about here."

"Exactly." Simon scoffed.

"Okay," The teacher said. "No more talking. Open your workbooks to page forty-two and begin working."

When the teacher sat down at her desk, Alvin began whispering to Simon. "Seriously, why don't you think this is awesome?"

"Alvin!" The teacher yelled. Alvin sat up in his desk. "Arrêtez de parler!"

Alvin stared blankly back at her. "Uhh…"

"She said shut up." Simon said, not looking up from his workbook. "We'll talk about this later."

Alvin groaned and opened his workbook and began to work.

***

Simon was driving Alvin and his friend, Thom, home from school. Alvin was once again trying to figure out why his brother was not excited for the new girl.

"Seriously? Are you messed up in the head?" Alvin asked.

"French girls are just plain rude, Alvin." Simon responded.

"I like 'em a little feisty." Thom said from the back seat.

Alvin sat back in his seat in the front. "Well, I'm going to ask her out!" He said, folding his arms.

Simon laughed. "Yeah. It won't do you any good, Alvin. You don't know a lick of French."

Alvin was taken aback. "Yes I do!" He pointed to Thom. "He's heard me speak it before!" Thom nodded.

"Sure did." He said. He didn't have French class. "An' he's pretty good!"

Alvin smiled. "Told ya!" He sat back in his chair once more.

"Alright." Simon said. "Say something to me."

Alvin smiled again. "Ma plume est dans la salle de bain." Thom clapped.

Simon sneered. "That doesn't count, Alvin. I don't think that will help you get a date."

"What'd he say?" Thom asked.

"Nothin'!" Alvin smiled. "And what if the girl is not a bitch, then what?"

"All they want is sex." Simon replied. "She'll have you in bed on the first date." He turned to Alvin and Thom. They were glancing at each other and smiling. Simon sighed. "Just forget it."

"You don't want sex?" Thom asked.

Simon was silent. Then he spoke. "Sex is meant for the one you love. I'm keeping it that way until I find someone genuine."

"Like Jeanette?"

Simon's mouth dropped open. "What?" He asked. He turned to his brother. "What makes you think I like Jeanette?"

"Well, you guys always hang out together and write each other notes and stuff." Alvin said.

Simon shook his head. "I don't like her… not like that."

"Whatever you say, Si," Thom said. "But if I were you, I'd ask her out soon. She's definitely into you and if you don't make a move, someone else will."

Simon thought it over. "Okay…" He muttered. He pulled his car into Thom's driveway and Thom exited the car.

"See ya later, guys!" He said, walking up to his house.

Simon put the car into reverse and drove back towards his house. Alvin was silent the whole rest of the ride. Simon was, too, but he was thinking about what Thom had said.

Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow, he decided. "Je vais le faire demain." He said aloud.

"What?" Alvin asked.

Simon didn't respond.

***

Well, that's the first chapter. More will come as soon as possible. Sorry if you are French and felt offended by the words said here. It's just… next chapter you'll understand. See ya next time, readers. Oh, and for those of you wondering, Alvin said "My pen is in the bathroom".


	2. Chapter 2: Fifi LaBeau

Chapter 2: Fifi LaBeau

Everyone in the second period French class was talking excitedly. The teacher had told them to "talk quietly with their neighbor", but it seemed as though they had heard "yell across the room loudly". The boys were talking about dating a French girl and the girls were talking about telling her which boys to avoid.

Simon wasn't talking. He was sitting quietly at his desk and reading a book. Well, he wasn't actually reading it. He was more absorbed in his thoughts. He was trying to figure out how to ask Jeanette out. He saw her before and during the next period. He only had this period to figure it out.

Alvin was sitting behind Simon and talking the loudest out of all of the boys. He was confident that he would be the one the girl would want to go out with.

"Simon says that she'll have me in bed by the first night!" He bragged.

At that moment, the principal walked into the classroom. Trailing along behind her was the new girl. Simon paid no attention. He didn't even look up.

"Whoa!" Alvin gasped. Simon still didn't bother looking up. But Alvin began to pull at his arm. "Simon! Simon, look!"

Simon sighed. "What's so importa-" He stopped and stared at the girl.

She was a chipmunk.

"Whoa," Simon whispered, saying the exact same thing Alvin had.

She wore a white tank top and a purple denim jacket, which was unbuttoned. Her black hair was up in a short pony tail, held together with a purple bow, and a tuff of hair sat lazily in front of one of her eyes. She looked quite shy, standing with all of the children staring at her. She had a purple bag slung over her arm. Embroidered onto it was two flowers, one blue and one violet, and the words "Que votre amour soit" in yellow.

"Hello darling! Bienvenue!" The teacher said. "I am Mrs. DuPont."

"Bonjour." The girl said. She smiled slightly.

"What is your name, darling? S'il vous plaît nous dire." Mrs. DuPont asked.

The girl looked at the class, then at the teacher. "Fifi." She said. "Fifi LaBeau."

"Fifi?" Alvin asked, silently.

The principal smiled. "Well, Fifi." She handed her a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule. If you need any help, ask a teacher or one the students." She eyed the classroom. "I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you."

Fifi nodded. "Thank you, monsieur." The principal nodded and left the room.

Simon realized his mouth was open. He quickly closed it and looked back down at his book. They only want one thing, he thought.

"Do you speak English well, Fifi?" Mrs. DuPont asked.

"Not too well," Fifi said. "I struggle weeth some words. Eet's not easy."

"Why don't you take a seat darling?" Mrs. DuPont asked. Fifi nodded and searched the room for a desk. Alvin smiled and pointed to the desk next to him.

Fifi's eyes widened. She saw another empty desk and went to it. It was next to Simon. He muttered something into his book as she sat down.

"Hello."

Simon looked up from his book at her. Now that she was closer, he could see that she had beautiful blue eyes. "Hi," He said.

"You're…" She stopped. "You are a chipmunk, no?"

Simon nodded. She turned around to Alvin. "And you, too?"

He smiled. "My name's Alvin." He said.

She nodded. "I am Fifi." She turned to Simon, who had looked back down at his book. She frowned. "Et vous?"

"Simon." He said without looking up.

"Oh." She said. She faced forward and remained silent.

Simon stared down at the book, oblivious to the words on the page. He began again to think about what he was going to say to Jeanette.

***

Thanks for reading. Also, I have a poll on my profile that I would like as many chipmunk fans possible to participate in. Thanks again. Rendez-vous la prochaine fois!


	3. Chapter 3: So Smart, Yet So Stupid

A/N: Brushed up on your French, yet?

Chapter 3: So Smart, Yet So Stupid

When the class ended, Simon left the classroom quickly, in an attempt to avoid Fifi. It wasn't hard. The instant the bell rang, the boys flocked around her like vultures.

When Simon was in the hallway, he began to make his way to his locker, which was conveniently right next to Jeanette's. When he neared his locker, he saw Jeanette, who was carefully placing her textbooks into her locker. When Simon saw her, he realized what Thom and Alvin had said was true. He did like Jeanette and he need to ask her out soon.

"Hey, Jeanette." He said when he reached his locker.

"Hi, Simon." She said with a smile.

Simon opened his locker and grabbed the textbook for his next class. He shut his locker and took a deep breath. Then he turned to Jeanette, who had already shut her locker and was waiting to walk with him to the next class.

"Ready?"

Simon took another deep breath. "Almost." He said. "I have to ask you something."

Jeanette's eyes lit up. "Really??" She asked excitedly.

Simon grew nervous. She wanted him to… he could tell. So he began to speak.

"Do you… um…" He asked shyly. It was as if all the words he had practiced in his head the class before disappeared. "Do you…" He sighed. "Do you have last night's homework?" He asked.

Jeanette looked upset. "Oh," She said. "Yeah." She pulled a paper out of her binder and handed it to him. "Here."

Simon took it sheepishly. "Thanks." He said. "Let's get to class."

Jeanette nodded. The two walked in silence to their class.

Okay, Simon thought. We still have the next class together. I can do this. I can do this.

When the two reached the class, there were only two desks left. One in the front of the class and one in the back. Simon offered her the seat in the front and then walked to the back of the class.

Simon barely paid attention to the math that the teacher was teaching them. He was going over the scene at the lockers over and over in his head. Stupid, he thought. I am stupid.

He went over what he was going to say in his head as many times as his mind would allow. At the end of class, before he left for his lunch, he would ask her. There was no way he could be stupid two times in one day, right?

After forty-five minutes of not listening to math, the bell rang. Simon stood up and shoved his way past students to the door.

"Jeanette!" He yelled as she walked out the door. He made it to the hallway and saw Jeanette standing by the door.

"Yes, Simon?" She asked.

Simon's words were lost once more. He sputtered, trying to say the words he had so vigorously rehearsed. She made him nervous. He was at a loss of words.

"Here's your homework." He said dumbly. He handed her the paper she had given him earlier.

"Thanks." She muttered. She put the paper back in her binder and turned to leave. "See you later, Simon." She sighed.

"See you…" He replied as she walked away. His voice was hoarse. He had lunch next and she did not. She had the last lunch period. Simon stood in the hallway, dazed, kids rushing past him to either get to class or to lunch. Then he came to.

"Stupid, stupid…" He muttered as he walked away.

***

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry Taffy

A/N: Now for some Fifi action!

Chapter 4: Strawberry Taffy

Simon didn't go to the cafeteria. He went to the auditorium, a place he normally goes for some peace and quiet. It was a good place to read, study or catch up on homework.

Or think about how much of an idiot you were. Simon sighed and opened the door to the auditorium. The large room was silent, like he planned. He headed down the aisles, past the seats and down to the stage. He liked sitting on the stage, with his legs hanging off the edge.

Simon approached the steps to the stage, when he noticed someone sitting on it already. When he saw who it was, he was surprised.

"Fifi?" He asked.

Fifi turned at the sound of his voice. "Bonjour, Simon." She patted the ground next to her. "Come seet weeth me, ne soyez pas timide." Her accent was thick.

Simon remained where he was for a moment, then went and sat down next to Fifi. He remained silent, staring out to the empty rows of seats.

After about five minutes, Simon couldn't take it anymore. "Fifi.." He began, turning to her. She had her lips pursed, almost as if she was going to kiss him.

"Hmm?" She hummed, keeping her lips pursed.

"Umm…" Simon said nervously. "What are you…?"

Fifi swallowed and smiled. "Yes, Simon?"

Simon was silent for a few moments, staring at her. "What were you eating?" He asked.

Fifi turned and dug her hand into her bag. She pulled out a small candy. "Taffy." She opened the wrapper and held it put. "Do you want some?" She asked.

"Umm…" Before he could answer, Fifi broke the taffy in half and handed him some. "Thanks." He muttered. Simon watched her put her piece in her mouth and purse her lips once more, sucking on the taffy. She looked out to the chairs in silence. He put his piece in his mouth. The taffy tasted like strawberries. It was delicious.

"Fifi," Simon said when he finished his piece. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know." She said blankly, not taking her eyes off the chairs.

Simon was confused. "Well, where are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know." She repeated. She grabbed her purple bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "You tell me."

Simon took the paper from her. It was her school schedule. "It says you're supposed to be in Trigonometry right now." He looked at her. "Can you read this?"

Fifi slowly shook her head. "Not very well…"

Simon looked back at the paper. He read her last few classes. "AP Literature, AP Physics." He looked to her. "You have AP classes…"

Fifi nodded. "Yes. Je suis très intelligent." She said.

Simon stared down at the paper. "You have these classes… with me."

Fifi smiled. "Really?"

Simon looked at her last class. "Poetry?" He asked.

"J'aime la poésie."

She likes poetry, he thought. "Well, do you want me to show you to your class?" Simon asked.

Fifi's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Simon! Merci beaucoup!"

Simon half-smiled. "No problem."

Fifi gathered her stuff into her bag and stood up. She dusted her purple skirt off and held out a hand to help Simon up. He took it and thanked her.

***

Simon and Fifi arrived at Fifi's class. "Here it is." He said.

"Oh, thank you, Simon!" She jumped and gave him a quick hug. Simon was surprised.

"Uhh… Since we have the next two classes together," He began. "Maybe I could come here at the end of the period and walk you to the next class. You know, so you don't get lost again."

Fifi blushed. It made him nervous "Of course." She waved and turned to enter her class. "Au revoir, Simon!"

Simon stood there after she went inside. "Yeah, au revior…" He turned and headed for the cafeteria.

***

Fast updates rule. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

Chapter 5: Taken

Simon was driving in his car once again, taking Alvin and Thom home from school. His mind was on his major blunder, the fact that he couldn't ask Jeanette out. He didn't know why. He had rehearsed his words several times in his head. He just couldn't get them out. He felt like an idiot.

"So how'd it go?" Alvin asked, snapping Simon out of his thoughts.

"What?" Simon asked, dazed.

"I saw you during the class change with Jeanette," Alvin explained. "How'd it go? Are you guys going out yet?"

Simon sighed. "No.." Alvin looked shocked.

"Why not?" Thom asked. "Did she reject you?"

"No, I…" Simon sighed. "I just couldn't get the words out." He slowed to a stop at an intersection. Alvin was silent.

Thom shook his head. "You like her that much, huh?" He smiled. "To the point where you babble like an idiot when she's near you."

Simon was silent.

"A girl like Jeanette isn't going to be single very long, Simon." Alvin said.

"What do you mean 'a girl like Jeanette'?" Simon asked.

"Dude, she's hot." Thom said blandly. Simon turned around and glared at him. Thom shrugged. "You know it, I know it. Even Alvin knows it." Simon turned to Alvin, who only grinned and shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

Simon put his eyes back on the road. "She is pretty cute…" He sighed.

"Which is why she'll be taken sooner than you think." Thom said. Simon pulled into Thom's driveway. "Think about it, Si." He said, patting Simon's shoulder. He got out of the car and headed up the path towards his door. "See ya!"

"See ya, Thom!" Alvin called out his window. He turned to Simon, who pulled the car out of the driveway. "So," he began. "What do you think about Fifi?"

"Huh?" Simon asked. He hadn't thought about her. He had walked her to her classes, but he did not speak to her as he did so. She had tried to talk to him, but when she realized he wasn't listening, she remained silent, walking with her head down.

"You know, the new girl?" Alvin said.

"Oh, yeah." Simon said.

Alvin stared at him. "I saw you walking with her." He said, folding his arms. "I thought you didn't like French girls?"

"I don't."

"So why were you walking with her?"

Simon pulled the car into their driveway. "She was lost," He said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I was just helping her to class."

The two got out of the car and made their way up to the house.

"So you won't be doing it tomorrow, right?" Alvin said. Simon shook his head. "Good," Alvin said, digging his key into the door. "She's mine." Alvin opened the door and walked inside, throwing his bag onto the chair in the den.

"Alvin, she's not exactly your type." Simon said.

"What do you mean?"

"You guy's are completely opposite."

"How?" Alvin plopped down on the couch.

"Well, she's smart."

Alvin glared at his brother. Simon only smiled and walked up the stairs.

Simon lay on his bed, feeling sluggish. He sighed and sat up, grabbing his laptop from the nightstand. He opened it and logged into his Facebook account. He searched the wall for something new. Eleanor was online, but Simon didn't feel much like talking to anyone. Her status was: "Walking on Sunshine…"

Jeanette's was just below Eleanor's. Simon scrolled down to read it.

"Some things never change."

Below was an update.

"Jeanette M. went from 'Single' to 'In a Relationship'".

Simon closed his laptop and sat staring at nothing. Who? When? Simon opened his laptop and looked at the words again, not believing them.

After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it. He wrote a message to Eleanor.

"Hey, El."

After a few seconds, she responded.

"Hi Simon! How're things?"

Simon quickly typed his message. "Fine. I have a question."

Eleanor answered: "I have an answer."

Simon didn't smile. "Who is Jeanette going out with?"

Eleanor's message didn't come until three minutes later, but to Simon, it felt like an eternity. He read the message.

"Dillon Mays asked her after school. You know, the baseball player."

Simon closed his laptop again. He stared at nothing once more, taking it all in. He put his laptop on his nightstand and laid down in his bed, pulling the covers over him. He lay on his side, feeling nothing.

At the Miller's house, Eleanor sat at the computer, waiting for a response from Simon. When she didn't get one, she looked to Jeanette, who was on her bed, reading Of Mice and Men for the hundredth time. Eleanor turned back to the computer. "I'm sorry, Si…" She clicked the computer off.

Thank you for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Navré

A/N: Does anyone know why they cut the asterisk from the stories? Ah well, now borders will be made with three Xs, like so: XXX. Anyway, here is the new chapter.

Chapter 6: Navré

Simon stood in front of his locker, silently placing books into it. He hadn't spoken since yesterday and he didn't plan on speaking for a while.

Jeanette approached her locker. She saw Simon standing at his. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. "Um… Hey, Simon."

Simon stared into his locker. "Hi…" He said quietly.

Jeanette grabbed the books she needed. When she was finished, she closed her locker and turned to Simon. He was still looking into his locker, but he was no longer putting books into it. The two remained silent, the only sound around them was the sound of the other students rushing to the class.

Jeanette shifted nervously. She knew that he had heard. No one had said anything to her, but she knew. "Um…" She looked around the hallway and noticed how clear it was. "Should we get to class..?"

Simon sighed and closed his locker. "Yeah…" He muttered. He grabbed his book bag at his feet and slung it around his shoulder. He didn't look at Jeanette.

Jeanette stared at the floor the entire time they were walking. Simon only stared straight ahead. When they reached their classroom, Jeanette took a seat in the front row. There was an empty seat next to hers, but Simon didn't take it. He walked past it and traveled to the back of the classroom.

Jeanette watched him go. She faced forward and sighed. Simon stared blankly at the front of the room.

XXX

"Who told him?" Jeanette asked. Her sisters looked up from their food. They were in their lunch period, the last one, which none of the chipmunks had. They were all silent from the time they entered the cafeteria and Jeanette was the first one to speak.

Eleanor snapped a carrot stick in half. "You did." Eleanor said. She put one half of the carrot in her mouth and crunched down on it.

Jeanette looked confused. "What do you mean? I didn't tell him anything." She said. She folded her arms on the table.

"You posted it on Facebook," Brittany said. "He was bound to find out." Jeanette frowned. "Whatever, Jean." Brittany said, taking a bite out of her apple. "It's his fault anyway. He shoulda asked sooner."

Jeanette put her head on the table. "He looked depressed earlier today." She mumbled. "I feel so bad."

"Don't," Brittany said. "It's not your fault." Brittany put the half eaten apple on her tray. The trash can was at the end of the table. Brittany slid her tray all the way down the table. It fell of the end and into the trash can. She smiled.

Jeanette watched her sisters in silence. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the library." She said. She turned and walked to the exit.

XXX

Jeanette opened the doors to the library and felt the cool air rush onto her. She put her bag in a cubbyhole and headed inward to the shelves. She walked down the aisles, running her fingers along the books, not searching for anything in particular.

She pulled a book out and read the summary on the inward flap. She heard a voice, speaking from the center of the library, where the tables were. Jeanette put the book back on the shelf and walked towards the tables.

Of all the tables in the library, only one was in use. A girl sat at the table, reading what Jeanette thought was a dictionary. But what caught Jeanette's eye the most was that this girl was a chipmunk.

Jeanette's eyes widened. The girl wore purple, much like Jeanette. Her hair was in a pony tail and tuff of hair was in front of one of her eyes. She was staring down at the large book, silently mouthing the words.

Jeanette approached the table. "Um… Hello."

The girl looked up. Her blue eyes widened. "You are a chipmunk, too?" She asked. Jeanette heard that her voice had a French accent. Jeanette nodded. The girl was stunned. "Vous n'êtes pas le premier, there are a lot here." She said.

Jeanette nodded. She sat down. "There are six other chipmunks here at this school."

"Oh my," The girl said. She closed the book she was reading. It was a dictionary.

"Are you new?" Jeanette asked.

The girl nodded timidly.

"I'm Jeanette." Jeanette extended a hand. The girl took it.

"My name is Fifi." She said. "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

Jeanette did not understand French. "Where did you come from?"

"Paris." Fifi said. She put her chin in her hand. "Oh how I miss it, ma belle domicile." She sighed.

Jeanette was silent. "You said I was a chipmunk, 'too'. Who else have you met?"

Fifi looked as though she had just woken from a daydream. "Oh, I have met only two. Alvin and Simon." She smiled slightly when she said Simon's name, but it faded quickly. But not before Jeanette could see it.

"Oh." Jeanette said. The two sat in silence. The bell cut through the silence. Fifi stood up.

"It was nice to meet you, Jeanette." She walked to the exit. "Au revoir!" She hurried out the door.

Jeanette stood up and made her way to the exit as well. She grabbed her bag and left the quiet library and entered the loud and chaotic hallway.

There was a feeling in Jeanette's gut. For some reason, she didn't like Fifi. Not one bit. She was a kind and sweet girl, but something deep down told Jeanette to avoid her. She walked down the hallway, towards her class, remembering Simon and feeling guilty once again.

XXX

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Alvin Makes His Move

A/N: Aww, a lot of people like Fifi. I've had three people ask me already if they could use her in a story, haha.

Chapter 7: Alvin Makes His Move

Alvin strutted into his second period French class. His eyes scanned the room. They stopped on the person he was looking for. Fifi. She sat at the side of the room by the window, reading a book. Alvin found himself staring at her legs, which were crossed under the desk. He smiled.

Alvin walked over and sat down at the desk next to hers.

"Hey," he said, giving her elbow a nudge.

Fifi looked up from her book and smiled. "Bonjour, Alvin." She said. She looked back down at her book.

'What're you reading?" Alvin asked. He didn't really care. He just wanted to keep her attention.

"Oh," she said. She turned the book over and stared at the cover. "'Le Jardin de Roses'. Il est mon préféré." She said happily.

"I see," Alvin said. He didn't understand a word she had said. He moved in for the kill. "Got any plans for Friday night?" He asked.

Fifi shook her head. The hair in front of her eye bounced around. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Bonjour, Simon!" She exclaimed. Alvin turned and saw that Simon had walked into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

"Why so late?" Alvin asked. Simon took the seat behind him.

"I walked slowly." Simon sighed. He raised an eyebrow to his brother. "Why so early?"

Alvin nodded his head to Fifi, who had gone back to reading her book, tracing the words lightly with her finger. Simon nodded and got out his notebook. Alvin turned back to Fifi. "Fifi," he said, trying to get her attention once again. Fifi looked up.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to do something on Friday? With me?"

Fifi's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "I… No, je ne suis pas intéressé…" She looked back down at her book.

Alvin couldn't understand what the last part of her sentence meant, but he heard the "no" loud and clear. "Why?" He asked.

Fifi looked up at him. Alvin loved her blue eyes. He found them sexy. "I have my eyes on someone else." She said solemnly.

"Who?"

Fifi didn't have time to answer. The teacher spoke up, silencing the class.

Alvin paid no attention to what the teacher was saying. He sat silently, pondering the events that had just occurred. Alvin wanted badly to know who it was that Fifi liked. She had only been here for a week. Who could it possibly be? Alvin looked around at the boys in his French class disgusted. It could be any one of them. He knew he had to get Fifi soon, or someone else would steal her.

When the teacher stopped talking, Alvin turned back to Fifi. She was writing on a piece of paper, her book now gone from her desk. Alvin's eyes move from her face to her chest.

"Get to work, Alvin." Mrs. DuPont said. Alvin quickly turned away and faces forward. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. He took out a piece of paper like Fifi and began to scribble gibberish on it. He did this for five minutes, until Fifi folded the paper she was writing on and put it in her jacket pocket.

She wasn't doing work, Alvin thought. She was writing a note.

Fifi took out her book once again and began to read. Alvin looked around the room; everyone was working in their workbooks.

"Alvin," Mrs. DuPont said. "Please do your work."

Alvin pulled out his workbook and turned to the page his neighbor was on. He turned to Fifi one last time. She was still reading in her book, not doing any work.

XXX

At the end of class, Alvin stayed behind with Fifi. She stuffed her book into her purple bag. She looked up and was surprised to see Alvin standing there, waiting for her. "Ummm…"

"Ready?" Alvin asked, grinning.

Fifi stared at him, unsure. She nodded. Had she agreed to walk with him and forgot? She shook her head lightly, trying to think.

"Let's go," Alvin said. Fifi stood up and walked to the door, Alvin trailing closely behind her. "So…" He began. "Who is it exactly that you have your eyes on?" He said, trying his best to be subtle.

Fifi's eyes widened. "Oh," She said. She didn't look at Alvin. "Umm…" She thought for a moment.

"Because, you know, I'm available for grabs," Alvin said, looking at her.

She stared at him. "J'ai dit que je ne suis pas intéressé, Alvin…" She said softly.

"I don't understand," Alvin said. He really did not understand what it was that she was saying.

Fifi shook her head. "No, Alvin."

Alvin sighed. Why didn't she like him? Because she liked someone else… Alvin scoffed. "Can you at least tell me who it is that you like?" He said anxiously.

Fifi took a deep breath. "Votre frère. J'aime ton frère." She said, softly.

Alvin stopped. "Uhh… Fifi?" But before she could respond, she turned the corner, leaving Alvin enveloped in an awkward rejection.

"Damn…" He muttered. He turned and headed to his next class.

XXX

At lunch, Alvin, Simon and Theodore all sat at a lunch table together. They sat in silence, eating their lunch. Alvin looked glumly at his food. Simon was reading a book and eating. Theodore was eating ferociously, like he always did.

Alvin was angry. He needed to know who it was that Fifi liked, so he could tell him to back off. He looked at Simon. "Hey, Si," He asked.

Simon looked up. "What is it, Alvin?"

"What does 'votray frair' mean? In English?" He asked, trying to remember as much as he could.

"Votre frère? It means 'your brother'." Simon looked back down at his book, not bothering to ask why.

Alvin's eyes widened. "Oh…" He looked back down at his food, wondering if he remembered the conversation correctly.

"Why?" Theodore asked. He had some spaghetti sauce on his chin.

"No reason." Alvin said quickly. He stood up and left the lunchroom.

XXX

You like? Will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving On

A/N: Anyone got any suggestions for Dust n' Boots? Message me your ideas! Trust me, I need them!

Chapter 8: Moving On

Simon was sitting in the courtyard, alone, waiting for Thom and Alvin. He checked his watch and sighed. They were late. They always were, and this normally wouldn't have upset Simon, but he was already feeling down. Kids rushed past him to catch their buses or rides.

Simon saw the chipettes leave, excluding Jeanette. But Simon didn't really care where she was. She was probably getting a ride with Dillon. Simon scowled.

Thom and Alvin approached him, laughing at some stuff they were talking about.

"Hey, Si," Thom said. "Ready to go?" Simon nodded. The three headed for Simon's car. "So Simon," Thom began. Simon sighed. "Heard things didn't work out too well…"

"Yeah, lets not talk about this," Simon said. He pulled the car out of the school parking lot. Thom and Alvin remained silent.

Alvin pat his legs. "Sooo…" He looked back at Thom. Thom shrugged. Alvin turned back to Simon.

Thom spoke up. "I'm sorry, Si…" Simon didn't respond. He just sat facing forward.

Then he spoke. "It's my fault." He mumbled. Thom didn't answer. "I didn't ask soon enough. So it's my fault." He sighed. "And now she's with someone else."

Thom put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man." Simon sighed. "How long are you gonna be like this, Si?"

Simon shook his head. "What am I gonna do? I can't stand to see her with him." Simon's eyes began to tear up. "It hurts.."

Alvin turned to Simon. "Make her hurt back."

Simon looked at Alvin, bewildered. "What?"

"Not physically hurting her." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "Make her jealous. Date someone else."

"No way I'm doing that, Alvin." Simon responded.

"And why not?"

"Not only will it not work," Simon said. "I'm not going to use someone like that."

"Why?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette will get all jealous and will leave Dillon and go straight to you." He smiled.

"No, Alvin." Alvin frowned. Simon turned to him. "And what about who I used? What'll happen to them? I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"Trust me, they won't get hurt." Alvin grinned.

Simon stared ahead. "Thanks, Alvin…" He muttered.

"I was kidding!" Alvin cried. He chuckled.

Thom spoke up. "Simon, you can't sulk forever. You're going to have to move on. Find someone else."

Simon was silent. "But, I don't like anyon-"

"I know, Simon." Thom cut it. "But that doesn't mean you can't look." Simon pulled the car into Thom's driveway. "See ya later, Alvin." He got out of the car and made his way towards his house. Simon pulled the care out of the driveway and began driving home. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Thom's right, you know." Alvin said, looking at Simon. "Find someone else." He grinned. "I happen to know someone who like you."

Simon turned to him. "What? Who?"

Alvin looked away. "Never mind, you probably won't like it."

"Tell me."

Alvin smiled at him. "Word on the street is, a certain French girl has her eye on you." Simon slammed the brakes and Alvin was jerked forward. He hit his head on the dashboard. "Ohhh!" He grabbed his forehead in pain.

"What?" Simon asked.

Alvin rubbed his head. "Fifi told me she liked you today."

"When?"

"Today after second period." Alvin put his seatbelt on. He continued to rub his head. "She told me in French."

"But you don't know French, Alvin. How do you know what she said?"

"I asked her who she liked and she said it in French. So I asked you at lunch, remember?" Alvin held up his hands. "You said what she said was 'your brother'."

Simon grew frantic. "H-has she met Theodore yet?" He asked anxiously.

"It's you idiot! She likes you!" Alvin sat back in his seat. "I don't know why you don't like her. She's probably the nicest person I've ever met! And she's really pretty, too!" Alvin stared at him. "It's a win-win, bro."

Simon didn't answer him. He just kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"Weren't you the one who always used to tell me not to judge a book by it's cover?" Alvin asked.

"But I-"

"Not buts!" Alvin said, pointing at Simon. "Just ask her Simon."

Simon shook his head. "Alvin, I-"

"Do it!"

"But-"

"DO IT."

Simon frowned. "Fine, I'll ask her! Happy?" He pulled the car into their driveway.

Alvin smiled. "Yup." The two got out of the car and headed inside.

XXX

I know some of you have been dying for some Fifi and Simon junk, so it'll be happening soon! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss Me If You Know French

A/N: I'm Back! I'm sorry, fellow FanFictionites. I honestly thought I'd have more time over the summer. I Hope this chapter makes up for it. I think it will for those craving Simon/Fifi crap(yeah, I can call it crap 'cause it's mine). Enjoy.

Also: You might wanna read the last chapter if you don't remember where we were. Sorry again!

Chapter 9: Kiss Me If You Know French

Simon didn't know what to think as he walked into his second period French class. The past few days had been full of heartache and turmoil and now his brother has convinced him to ask a girl that he barely knew out. What a week. Alvin followed closely behind Simon into the classroom, trying to hide his cell phone behind Simon's back.

When he was finished texting, he tapped Simon on the shoulder and pointed to Fifi. Simon looked down the row.

"Humph…" Simon grunted. He made his way to the empty desk next to Fifi and sat down. He pulled his stuff out of his backpack and placed it on his desk. He turned and opened his mouth to say hi to Fifi, but saw that she was already looking at him, smiling shyly.

"Umm…" Simon felt uncomfortable with her staring.

Fifi realized what she was doing and blushed. "Bonjour, Simon," she said softly, her face reddening even more. "Tu m'as manqué." She smiled.

Simon felt compelled to tell her that he understood French and knew everything she was saying, but resisted. "Good morning, Fifi." Simon turned and faced forward. He heard Fifi sigh and he frowned.

Simon looked down at his notebook. At that moment, he felt someone flick his ear. Simon spun around to see Alvin in the desk behind him with his arms folded. Alvin pointed to Fifi and widened his eyes as if to say "what are you waiting for?". Simon glared at Alvin, then turned to Fifi.

"Umm… Fifi..?" Simon spoke up.

Fifi turned to him. "Yes, Simon?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Simon had a knack for observing things very closely. He mentally slapped himself when he realized it took him this long to notice: Fifi was beautiful.

"Uh…"

Simon took in her looks, her shiny black hair that was put up with a pink bow, leaving it to fall over her eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled slightly as she stared at him. Her figure was tremendous and it surprised Simon that it took so long for him to truly see her.

"Umm…"

She had on her purple denim jacket, wearing only a white t-shirt underneath it. She was also wearing her purple skirt, her slender legs crossed under the desk.

"I... Uh…" Simon couldn't speak. Fifi didn't seem to mind; her smile did not fade. "I… I… I forgot what I was gonna say…" He stared at her, absorbing her beauty.

Fifi smiled playfully. "C'est tout droit, Simon."

Simon quickly looked back down at his desk. Ignoring Alvin's pokes, he thought anxiously to himself. After looking at her, he felt an extreme desire for her. He couldn't start to like her just by looking at her, could he? No, that's shallow, something he wouldn't do. But why did he suddenly feel like he did when he was near Jeanette? As always, Simon analyzed the data. Fifi wasn't just pretty. She was kind, gentle, smart. Simon remembered he had his AP classes with her.

Fifi had only been here for a few weeks and she already had a crush on him. Simon felt like a jerk for ignoring her. He needed to make it up to her. He needed to ask her on a date.

Simon thought over his words carefully. He didn't want to screw up again. When he thought he was ready, he turned to Fifi.

"Hey," he said. Just as he spoke, the bell rang drowning him out. Simon looked at his watch in confusion. He had spent the entire class period thinking about her.

Fifi stood and left the room before Simon could get another word out. His mouth was open. Alvin stood up from the desk behind him. He shook his head in disappointment, then left the room.

It took Simon a couple of seconds to gather his bearings. When he came to, he gathered his things and left the room as well. He had two more periods with her. He had confidence and he knew he could ask her before the end of the day.

He sighed.

Maybe.

XXX

After a long and boring third period, Simon left for his lunch. But he didn't go to the cafeteria. He needed time to think, so he went to the auditorium.

As he opened the door, he felt a little ashamed. Fifi had given him signals that he simply annoyed. He really hoped she still liked him. He didn't want to come off as an asshole.

Simon made his way down the steps to the stage. He noticed a purple binder on one of the seats in the back, but left it. Whoever forgot it will be back to get it. He looked to the stage and realized that it was not empty. Simon squinted.

Fifi sat on the stage, her hands in her lap and humming to herself. Simon knew she had a class period now. He continued down the stairs, wondering why she was there. As he walked, he realized that she sat with her legs off the stage. Every time she kicked her legs, Simon could see up her skirt. He averted his eyes and kept walking.

Fifi saw him as he stepped down the stairs. "Simon!" She said with glee.

Simon jumped up on the stage and sat next to Fifi. "Hello," he said. He turned to her and saw her smiling at him again. "Uhh…"

Fifi realized what she was doing and blushed lightly. "I'm sorry," She looked away, trying to hide her reddening face.

Simon was about to ask why she wasn't in class, but Fifi turned around with a small piece of taffy. She held it up, looking at him inquisitively.

"No thanks," said Simon.

"I insist," she said with a smile.

"I don't want any taffy, thank you." Simon declined.

Fifi pretended to be upset. "Vous êtes tellement ignorants," she said playfully as she unwrapped the candy.

"Hey!" Simon said. Fifi put the candy in her mouth and looked at him. "I happen to know French."

"Oh, really?" Fifi raised an eyebrow, sucking lightly on the taffy. "Embrasse-moi si vous savez Français." She smiled. Simon only stared. "Mhmm," Fifi giggled.

Simon looked away. She had told him to kiss her if he knew French.

He sighed and looked to Fifi. "So," he didn't know where to start. "When Alvin tried to ask you out, he said you told him you liked someone else…" Simon noticed Fifi turning red. "You said something in French to him…" Simon took a deep breath. "And… And that was 'your brother'." Simon heard her gasp lightly.

She looked away, trying to hide her face. "Umm… I didn't…" Fifi didn't know what to say.

"You have a crush on me."

Fifi turned to him quickly, her face very red. "Vous n'avez pas idée," she said with wide eyes.

"I do," Simon's heart was beating faster. His stomach felt like it was going to cave in. "Fifi, do you want to…" Simon's tongue was becoming twisted. No, he would let this happen again. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Fifi didn't speak. Her mouth opened slightly. "Oui…" She took light of the situation and her eyes lit up. "Oui! Oui Simon! Oh si fort!" Fifi couldn't stop smiling.

Simon let out the breath he had been holding. He felt her arms wrap around him in a quick hug. He smiled awkwardly. He had done it.

Now what?

Simon thought a moment. Building up his courage, he spoke. "I do speak French. Fluently." Fifi raised an eyebrow. Simon's heart was beating like crazy. "I'll prove it."

Before she could respond, Simon turned and crashed his lips onto Fifi's. Her eyes widened, then she closed them and deepened the kiss. The two of them sat on the stage, their lips locked. While they sat, neither of them took notice of someone entering the auditorium.

From the top of the stairs, Jeanette stared down at the two kissing. She had left her binder from first period in one of the chairs and came to retrieve it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

As she watched, she felt something roll down her cheek. Jeanette wiped it. She turned and fled the auditorium, leaving her binder and any hope she had left behind.

XXX

Aww, how sweet and how sad. Comments! I don't ask for reviews anymore(I find it's the reader's choice), but I really would love to hear what you guys have to say. It's up to you. Check out my profile for my Special Campaign. Thanks for reading, I promise I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
